


Court martialed

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consequences, Not Canon Compliant, Not for Peggy Carter fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Following shooting at Steve, Peggy is forced to face he consequences of her actions.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	Court martialed

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for fans of Peggy Carter or Steggy. I repeat, not for fans of Peggy Carter or Steggy. If you are a fan, turn back now.
> 
> I am not very familiar with military law, so I apologize if there are any inaccuracies.

SSR Base  
Afternoon

“What?” Peggy Carter asked in disbelief as she stared at Chester Phillips in complete disbelief.

“You’re being court martialed,” Phillips said blankly.

“On what grounds?” she demanded indignantly. 

“Reckless endangerment, assault with a weapon, and attempted murder,” Phillips said. “You see, Howard Stark came forward with an accusation that you unloaded a pistol on a yet as of untested shield being held by Captain Rogers, which was backed up by multiple witnesses.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill him!” Peggy protested.

“But you could have,” Phillips snapped angrily, shutting her up. “If Stark’s shield hadn’t worked, you could have. Or those bullets could have ricochet off the shield and killed or hurt someone else.”

Peggy paled, the consequences of her actions hitting her. Phillips took some small comfort in that.

“I took a chance on you Carter, I let you getting Rogers into enemy territory go because we got Captain America. But this, this is inexcusable. There is never a reason to fire on a fellow soldier, never,” Phillips said as he leaned back in his seat. “The military will decide what happens to you now. Until then, you stay away from all operations, especially ones involving Captain Rogers. Now get out of my office.”

Peggy nodded mutely, turning and leaving as Philipps began going over some plans for a new mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’ve never been a fan of Steggy or Peggy, but it wasn’t until reading a fic called ‘In which Peggy is not the right partner for Steve’ that I was finally able to put a name to why. 
> 
> First, Peggy plays games with Steve. It’s pointed out multiple times that Steve has no experience with women. Yet Peggy is so wishy washy with Steve, never giving him a clear indication about how she feels, sidestepping the issue when Steve asks what’s going on with her and Howard. It all just reminds me a lot of how Rachel Dawes treated Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent in The Dark Knight. 
> 
> But the main reason I dislike her and her relationship with Steve is because she takes a shot at him after she catches him kissing another woman. Completely ignoring the fact that Peggy is not Steve’s girlfriend and has no right to be acting like a jealous girlfriend, her response was to shoot at Steve. There’s a clear parallel to this and domestic violence. How often do we hear stories about a man punching a wall mere inches from where a women’s head is? Peggy doesn’t have the physical strength to pull that off, so she used a gun instead. And that’s not even taking into account that if the shield hadn’t worked, it could have killed Steve or someone else.


End file.
